


Gift Wrapped

by HecatesKiss



Series: Between Missions ~ 00Q [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: James returns from a mission to find that Alec has left him a present involving his Quartermaster, rope, and silver tape.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts), [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).



Xan growled and wiggled. He was plotting how to kill Alec without making too much of a mess. His mobile rattled against his desk, creeping ever closer to the edge and the floor. It went still and he huffed a sigh through his nose and wiggled further.

Nope. He was well and truly stuck in the chair. And tipping himself over would do nothing but give him a headache when his head came into contact with the linoleum flooring. Alec had left him tied to a chair, mouth taped over... in his office. With the silencing protocols engaged. He was going to fucking murder the Agent, Bond's best friend or no. Dead. Disemboweled. Destroyed. As soon as he got his hands on a keyboard, the man would _never_ have a credit rating again. He'd be lucky if he even had an identity!

The door clicked open and Xan froze, eyes widening. He should have been the only one with the protocols to do that! Blue eyes met hazel and a lazy smirk twitched sensuous lips.

"Now I see what Alec meant by he left me a neatly wrapped present." James' eyes glinted in the low light. Xan made a muffled indignant noise.

"We are the only two left in the Branch, Quartermaster. You are also set under silencing protocols. Are you comfortable?"

Xan's hazel eyes narrowed. Of course he _wasn't_. He was tied to a damn chair. Mind, that was what he got for falling asleep after seventy-three solid hours awake and running Double-oh Seven for fifty-five of those. He blinked when James' fingers traced through his dark hair.

"You were so far out that Alec said he had no issue tying you to the chair. He also thinks it says you trust him? Do you?"

Xan glared and whatever he would have said was muffled by the tape.

"For your own peace of mind, I was cleared by medical. Didn't get so much as a scratch." James said as he crouched in front of his lover's spread legs. "And, I know you have an even dozen pair of denims in this shade of blue." 

The soft snick of a blade being flicked open had Xan's eyes widening and he tensed. He expected the small blade to be used on his bonds. Instead the blade found the inner seam of the denim and slid gently along the fabric. It neatly frayed apart under the honed edge.

Xan sucked in a ragged breath, suddenly remembering something he had mentioned in passing, ages ago, to James. He waited for the blade to be withdrawn and then he tried to squirm in his bonds as much as he was capable.

"Naughty, Quartermaster. Going commando while working. Very, very sexy though." James murmured as he dipped his fingers along the clean edges and pet over the other man's testicles. Xan felt his cock jerk once. It was obvious that James had as well.

The blade returned and Xan's breathing froze. He felt denim tear as James grabbed two pieces and yanked. His heart began to pound. He could feel cooler air against his thighs and his arse. James wasn't actually going to --

The agent dropped to his knees and bent his head. Xan was suddenly _very_ glad of the tape that Alec had applied to his mouth because he would have screamed otherwise. Strong hands dragged him forward, towards the edge of the chair as much as his bonds allowed.

He let his head fall back as warm, wet, suction focused directly on his suddenly extremely interested cock set his nerves ablaze. He jerked in his bonds, fists clenching as he made a noise.

James hummed and Xan felt his toes actually curl inside of his yellow converse shoes. Then something slick nudged between his cheeks. Electricity raced up his spine and his hands flexed.

He snarled when James pulled back with a smug smirk and a lazy lick of his lips. "Not stopping, Xan. Believe me. Just wanted to check that you are enjoying this?"

Xan jerked his hips forward as much as he was able. The finger pressed against his entrance wiggled slightly and then slid in. Xan groaned and dropped his head back.

"I'll take that as a yes, love." James murmured before he dipped his head again and set to with due diligence.

Xan was swamped by the sensation of a finger playing against his prostate while James Bloody Bond was doing his best to suck his brain out through his dick. Not that Xan would ever admit it, but the man had a beautiful mouth for this. He felt himself try to focus, but a swirl of a tongue against the crown destroyed that idea.

Orgasm tore over him in a sneak attack and he shuddered as he felt his lover's throat working, sucking him down with little gasping moans that always made his brain turn to mush. James always sounded like he enjoyed this act so bloody much.

Flinching sharply as he became over sensitive, he sighed when James pulled back and withdrew his touch. He blinked and watched with a mix of satisfaction and fascination as one of the most dangerous agents in Her Majesty's Service licked his lips clear of ejaculate as though it were a rare delicacy. Xan shuddered and closed his eyes as his cock tried to become hard instantly from that sight.

Blinking as his arms suddenly fell forward, Xan looked up. James had gained his feet and cut him loose while Xan was dealing with over sensitivity. James smiled and reached for the tape.

Xan hissed and rubbed at his face when the tape was torn away. Yet he held still for the slow kiss that James gave him, feeling the smile against his own lips as he tasted himself in his lover's mouth.

"Welcome home, Double-oh Seven." Xan murmured.

"Thank you, Quartermaster. It is good to be home." James said as he gently pulled Xan to his feet and began to gently rub his arms to help with circulation. When the dark haired man nudged him back, James stepped away and allowed Xan to strip out of the ruined denims and pull on a set of black and green chequed trousers.

"So... Cantonese food tonight?" Xan asked, hazel eyes gleaming as he picked up his mobile and checked to see who the messages had been from. He found James for the five he hadn't been able to access and one from Alec.

"Decide how to punish him later? Because taking you on a date sounds wonderful, love." James murmured, plucking the cell from his Quartermaster's fingers and tucking it into his own jacket. Xan huffed and nodded.

Twining their fingers together, James led his lover from his office and through a quiet Q-Branch, firmly ignoring the blond shadow that smirked from one corner. He'd figure out something for his troublesome best friend later, as a repayment for a very lovely present.


End file.
